As a front loader configured above, there is one having a link mechanism for maintaining a generally elevated posture of a bucket (implement) by feedback of an elevation motion of a boom from a state of the bucket being placed under the generally elevated posture, to a control valve of a bucket actuator (a tilt cylinder) (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-24431 (Patent Document 1)).